Halloween: Heartbound Blood/Issue 2
Issue 2 - An Escape To Home by Undead Jastus. ---- (Flashback, October 25, 2020) A bus full of mental patients are driving pass through a road. Joshua is stale on his seat, sitting while wearing a black mask. A crazed man with messed up hair leans over to Joshua's seat, "Hey...! Joshy.. Wanna talk...?" he asks in a Joker like manner, Joshua continues standing still. A guard walks to the both of them, "Hey, knock that shit off" the guard says. The guard looks at Joshua and starts poking him with his rifle, Joshua doesn't do anything, this causes the guard to hardly jab the butt of the rifle. This causes Joshua to grab the butt of the gun and stand up. Josh takes the gun and stabs the guard with he front part of the gun and pulls the trigger. Sending the guard into the gate door to the bus, "HEY!" the co driver says in shock. The co driver pulls over electric stick but Joshua grabs the tazer with his bare hands and tazes him in the neck. Joshua walks to the back of the bus and opens the back bus and jumps over. He ends up accidently rolling over and lands on his back. Hours later, Joshua is walking through a empty town in the night and sees a costume store. He heads to the back and goes to the back door to find it unlocked. He goes in quietly and sees someone setting up stuff for the Halloween costume shop. He walks through a hall with full of clothes and sees a blue engineer suit, he reaches out his hand for it until the costume store worker finds him. "Hey! Get the fuck out of my store!" he says, Joshua walks to him and proceeds to grab him in the neck. He mercilessly chokes the owner until he stops breathing. Joshua drops the body and goes to the engineer costume and pulls it down. He takes it with him and he walks to another hall, where he sees a frowning Emmett Kelly mask. He grabs the mask and wears it for his own... (Present, October 27, 2020) The school bell rings. Mariana and Clara walk out of school, "Hey, Mariana. Are you okay?" she asks. Mariana looks at Clara, "Yeah, I'm just in my mind right now" she says as she laughs a bit. A exterminator in the woods is cleaning out the back of his van when Joshua grabs him and drags him on the side of the road. Joshua chokes him until he is dead, once he's dead. Joshua kicks his body into the woods and looks inside his van, he sees a tool box and opens it. He sees a hammer, screwdriver and a wrench. He grabs a hammer, puts the tool box down and closes it. He walks to front seat of the van, sees the key in the engine hole and turns on the van. He drives off to Haddonfield. Mariana is walking home with Clara. The exterminator van drives pass slowly, Clara sees Joshua from the front glass. "Hey, Mariana. Look at that exterminator" Clara says as it drives pass, the van stops for a moment. Both Mariana and Clara become confused, Joshua is secretly looking through his reer mirror of the van. The van then drives away. "...Okay.." Mariana says in confusion, they both walk away and during the walk they split up. Mariana walks on the sidewalk alone, she is walking to